Stay Strong
by nerdyanime123
Summary: She was disowned from the royal family 10 years ago, and he lost the love of his life 10 years ago. She used those 10 years to change into a stronger person, but on her 18th birthday, all her efforts went to waste as she accidentally meets him again at a club. And the fact that she's hearing rumors of her father wanting to bring her back to the royal family doesn't help either.


I do not own anything.

Please enjoy, and don't forget to leave reviews! xoxo

Chapter 1

Sakura POV:

It was that time of the year again, the day my father, King Fujitaka Kinomoto had disowned me from the royal family, seeing me as a burden that somehow dragged his kingdom down to being ranked the 2nd most powerful royal family, instead of the first. Ranking number 1 was the Li royal family. For centuries, both royal families were constantly trying to place their enemy second, because by the New Year, if you were ranked the most powerful royal family, you would be awarded handsomely by the group of elders known as the council, who foresaw everything. At the beginning of each month, they would determine the rank each royal family was, and by the New Year if you had the lowest number, you'd be the winner, as well as having the title of most powerful royal family. Ranks determined everything, your status, your husband, your respect, your family, your pride – everything.

Which brings me back to where I am now, which is at a tattoo shop. Today is April 1st, also known as my birthday that I don't really bother to celebrate, since I see no reason to. In case you were wondering what I was doing at a tattoo shop, I can't be more obvious than telling you that I was getting a tattoo. Right below the right side of my shoulder was 9 tally marks, today's tattoo being the 10th. Each tally mark represented one year I was disowned by my former father, today being the 10th year. Talk about a joke, disowning me on the day of my birthday, also known as April Fools Day. My tattoos were just a small reminder to never forget who I am, but at the same time, it marked another year without being going crazy and remaining sane. My past name was Sakura Amamiya Juliette Isabella Kinomoto, and at the age of 8, I was discarded from the royal family. Currently, at the age of 18, and for the past 10 years, I've changed my name to Kura Amamiya. To say I was depressed would be an understatement, but to say I didn't care would fit the description either. Let's just say I've lost most of my feelings for anything, and I just continue living, not knowing for what reason.

* * *

I winced slightly as the needle with black ink was dotted and etched in a straight line across the 4 lines on my back. After a few more minutes of dotting and wiping, my tattoo artist patted my left shoulder, signaling me that he was done and I was free to go.

"Thanks Mark, I appreciate it." I flashed a small smile, and paid him $100 at the register which included the price for the tattoo, tax, tip, and a little extra on the side.

"No problem Sakura! I suppose I'll see you maybe next year?" Mark replied.

Mark didn't understand the meaning of my tattoo; he just knew that I come yearly on the first of every April to get the same tattoo. He was respectful though, and never asked about the meaning of it, which I appreciated and as a result, paid him a little extra.

Walking outside the tattoo shop, I unlock my car, which is a black Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG. I received it as a secret gift from my brother, Touya, the crown prince of the Kinomoto royal family, on my 16th birthday. Touya visits me at least 3 times a year, to make sure I'm not dead yet, and to send me gifts and other things he thought may be in use for me. I smile slightly, as I touch the wheel, reminiscing the past memories I had with Touya while I was a kid.

After half an hour of driving, I reached my house, a white 2 story building that I lived in, all alone. This was also another gift from Touya, to make sure I had a place to live. From the ages of 8 to 15, Touya secretly hired 2 maids to take care of me, but once I turned 16, I told them they were free to go, since I figured by now I could take care of myself. Still feel responsible for me however, they come once a week just to tidy up my house and replenish my food source. This was fine by me, but also another reminder of how much I love my brother and all these gifts he's given me. And because of all these gifts, I've never asked Touya for any favors, seeing that I was already in in-debt for him.

* * *

After parking my car in the garage, I unlock my door to see my two maids getting ready to leave, and finding several presents on my table.

"Happy Birthday Ms. Sakura!" both maids greeted me with smiles and bowed.

"Thank you" I replied, with a small smile. They knew who I was, but also held the respect of never asking about my sitation.

"We'll be leaving now, have a good day!"

I nodded, and they left, closing the door the door behind them gently.

I walk over to my table, and saw 2 neatly wrapped presents on the table.

I sat down in one of the chairs, and opened one of the presents which was sent by Tomoyo Daidoji, my second cousin, and also part of the royal family. Sonomi Daidoji and my birth mother, Queen Nadeshiko Kinomoto were cousins, and were very close.

Tomoyo and I are definitely, without a doubt, are best friends. After being disowned, she offered to live with me, but I had refused, saying this was something I needed to do on my own. After much resistance, she finally gave up, but she often comes over to take care of me. Not to mention, we go to the same school, a prestigious all-girls school for the rich. Since I was already enrolled at the age of 5 for kindergarten, I was allowed to stay in the school. Touya also secretly paid for all the expenses, allowing me to stay in the school, go on trips, and enjoy a normal life. He also sent money to me monthly, which was the amount of $10,000. He was spoiling me to much, and knowing that, I never used the extra money he gave me. In one of my many bank accounts was an account specifically for Touya's money, which probably exceeded $1,500,000 from all the money he's given me.

To support myself, I have a part time job as a barista at a popular club that's only a 10 minute drive from my house. It's not a bad job, I find it kind of fun, watching people dance their heart out and live their life to the fullest. It pays well, and I always have extra cash in hand, seeing that before I can pay for anything, Touya always manages to pay for my belongings.

Anyways, I open Tomoyo's gift, and I smile. She had sent me a Chanel black purse. She must've gone through my search history and saw that I had looked at this beautiful purse. I opened her card, which read:

"_To my dearest cousin and best friend, Sakura,_

_ Happy Birthday! You're finally 18 years old! I know you usually skip school today so enjoy your day off. I'll be at your house later! We're gonna party since it's your 18__th__ birthday and there will be absolutely no objections! With undying love, _

_ Tomoyo Daidoji"_

I smiled at her card, and hugged my new bag. Tomoyo was the perfect best friend, always there when I needed her, and always knew the right things to say and do. She was admired and loved by many, including me.

My next present was from Touya, and I unwrapped the present to find a new complete set of game consoles. I laugh, and open his card.

"_Dear Kajuu,_

_ Happy Birthday! Today marked a decade, doesn't it? I've missed you dearly, and it is my greatest regret not being able to see you today. The palace is so busy with preparations for tonight's dinner and you know what goes on after that…..I hope you're enjoying your life to the fullest, and please do not hesitate to ask me for anything. Enjoy the new games and don't become a potato couch! Love,_

_ Sakura's favorite brother, T."_

Another smile crept onto my face, as well as watery eyes. I've missed Touya so much, and every time he sends me card, I get all emotion all over again, knowing that Touya has done so much for me.

* * *

After cleaning up the torn wrappers, I put away my new gifts, and went to shower. According to Tomoyo's card, she'd be here after class ended, and knowing her, I probably wouldn't be able to resist her puppy dog eyes when she asks me to go out, so it's now or never to shower.

Stripping off my clothes, I step into the shower, warm water splashing my body. As I clean myself, I think about my past, how I've managed to survive all this, how my family is doing, and wishing everyone happiness.

After another 15 minutes of washing and rinsing, I step into my room with just one towel wrapped around me. I guess back in the palace, that would be a shameful act, but I could care less now, since I lived alone, and there was no one to intrude into my house.

I glance at my body length mirror, and turn my back slightly to see my new inked tattoo. Gently touching it, my face made a small pained expression, just thinking of the sorrow I went through.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the front door unlock, and someone stepped in. It must be Tomoyo, since only she and Touya have a set of the keys to my house. I shrugged off my towel and put on a bathrobe, heading downstairs for what awaited me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!" Tomoyo shouted with glee as she ran towards me and jumped on me, hugging and squeezing me like no tomorrow.

Oh she'll never know how much I love her, and I reciprocated her feelings as I hugged her just as hard.

"Thanks Tomoyo. For everything."

She beamed, and we broke apart. She dragged me back up to my room and flung open my closet.

"Kura, we're going partying tonight, so you need to dress appropriately!"

I smiled and nodded, waiting as she made remarks about my clothes, flinging random garments around. In a matter of seconds, Tomoyo popped back out of my closet, holding a set of clothes.

The top consisted of a green tube top that matched my emerald eyes perfectly, and the bottom was a short black miniskirt. Without putting the clothes on, I already knew I was going to be in a revealing outfit.

* * *

After changing, Tomoyo applied a thin layer of makeup on me, which was just the usual of eyeliner, mascara, small amounts of blush and lipstick. She always complimented me of my flawless and smooth skin.

After preparations with Tomoyo were done, it was nearly 7pm. "My goodness we need to get going!" Tomoyo says, rushing to find her coat as I did the same.

We rode in my car, and after a 15 minute drive, we arrived at the club I normally work at. I nod and toss my car keys to the valet, as Tomoyo and I head inside.

Before we stepped inside, we could feel the beat and the vibration of the music playing. We both look at each other, nod, and walk in, feeling the music blare and seeing the huge sea of bodies dancing and drinking, with lots of smiles and laughter. Soon enough, Tomoyo and I were parted from each other, getting mixed in between the crowd, as we danced with random people, swaying to the music. I felt myself give in to the music, as I try to dance away the thoughts of my past. But my efforts all went futile when I turned and faced my next partner.

* * *

Syaoran POV:

Today was April 1st, the last time I saw the love of my life 10 years ago, before she disappeared without a trace. I attempted a search party for her, but both my mother, Queen Yelan and King Fujitaka had prevented me from doing so. However, I never stopped searching for her myself, and alone, I tried to find her only to meet with failures and many defeats.

To push away my stress, I went to party at the most popular club, known as Midnight Club. And that was the best choice of my life, as my amber eyes finally found what I had been looking for a decade. There she was, in the middle of the dance floor, swaying her hips and fist pumping in the air, like the rest of the dancing sea of bodies was. I knew tonight was a miracle, and I had to see her closer, touch her, talk to her, and hopefully stay with her forever.

Making my way to the dance floor, I blended in, as I started dancing with the beat, and getting closer to her. At the change of the song, she turned around, and faced me. Her beautiful emerald eyes, which I've misses so much, widened. I flashed my famous smirk, which has been known to cause a girl to faint. Tonight was going to be fun for sure.

* * *

Sakura POV:

At the change of the song, I was having a blast and dancing my heart out. But when I turned around, I saw someone I never thought I'd see again, at least not in this place. His amber eyes bore into mine, as he smirked, knowing that I had recognized him. All the emotions of pain and sadness as well as anger I had felt in the past decade came washing up as I couldn't describe how I felt. Happy? Sad? Mad? The love of my life, who now stood before me, was also the reason why I was disowned 10 years ago.

Syaoran Li stood before me.

Prince Syaroran Li stood before me.

And before I could scream, he bent down and smashed his lips onto my lips.

Well, fuck.


End file.
